Multicultural Hotties
by Katie-Kat1129
Summary: What Alfred knew about his school was that is was multicultural. What he didn't know was that everyone there was freakin' hot!/ Hah, bad summary. So, yeah, another story! Hope you enjoy! T for Lovi, kissing and the fact that this is technically a harem fic.


**Hey guys, Author speaking! So, I randomly got this idea, and it has been hounding me, so I started writing. And couldn't stop. This is the longest I've ever written! I will probably continue, but I want to stockpile some chapters first. So, leave critic while I get back to the writing board!**

_**Extra Notes: This is an America X Everyone story. However, there are two ships which can't be faced: SpaMano and PruCan. These are the only for characters I cannot see ever being with America romantically. However: Brotherly AmeCan and Romerica as friends is cool. Other than that, ship away! Just drop a review, and I'll make sure Alfred has a few special encounters. ;)**_

_**Edit: Hey, just changed a few words because I was still figuring this AU up as I went. No new chapter, I'm only halfway through the second one, sorry!**_

Alfred woke up slowly, sighing as he stretched deeply. He frowned at the rain outside his window. "Wasn't New York supposed to be warm and sunny this week?"

"Well, since we're not in New York, I suppose that's the reason why." The American startled at the sudden voice. As he took in his brother's appearance, he remembered what had happened yesterday. The Jones-Williams family had moved from New York to dreary London. The purpose was to help the boys learn more about different cultures, and enable their father to work in Ireland. Well, that was all fine and dandy, but Alfred wanted to be with his friends back in NY. "Come on, get up or you'll be late." Alfred's older brother, Matthew- though he called him Mattie- walked over and shook him.

"Alright, Mattie! Don't bring the hockey stick into this!" The American pushed the other blond out of the way. Despite their year difference- Alfred at 16 and Matt at 17- the two were similar enough to be twins. Both of them had blue eyes and dark blond hair, though the elder sibling claimed almost purple eyes from their Canadian mother.

"Yeah, ok. I made pancakes, so get dressed quickly."

"Pancakes!" Alfred moved with more speed at his words, yanking his jeans on desperately. Eventually, he stumbled downstairs, and ate the couple of pancakes left.

"Did you like them?" Matthew's quiet voice sounded from behind him, causing the American to startle. The Canadian laughed, the coins in his red sweatshirt clanging in similar laughter.

"Yeah, I did! Now, come on or we'll miss the bus!" The two boys scooped up their bags and ran to the top of the street. They had moved onto a quiet lane called Alma Grove, and their house seemed nice. It had a dark blue door and gate, and it was connected to the house next to it. It was across the street from a small strip mall and a girl's academy. The two brothers boarded the bus that pulled up for them, and rode off.

They were going to a multicultural school called World Academy. It served as a day and boarding school, and bragged of students from Scandinavia, Italy, Ukraine, and now, America.

There were obviously more then just those, but those were the people they boasted of.

The brother hopped off the public bus and looked up at the looming gates. Above them was a large sign, proudly stating World Academy. It was a dull shade of pink with mauve accents. The logo was a doodle of the Earth with... Two curls coming out of it? Some dark haired students walked by the North American brothers and slipped a card into a reading box on the gates. The iron bars opened, and Alfred and Matthew scrambled after the students, not wanting to dig the cards they received last week from their bags. The brothers checked into the office, and got ready to part ways.

"You're in Year 11, and I'm in Year 12. So, you go down that hallway," Matthew pointed out a green striped hall, "and I go down the red hall. I'll see you after school, ok?"

"I know, Mattie! I don't need you to look after me!"

"Ok, just checking! See you later!"

"Bye!" With that, Alfred turned on his heel and approached the green archway. He took a deep breath in and out, and bravely matched on in. He glanced around, and the moment he turned his back to the classroom on the left, someone burst out of there and knocked him over.

"Oi! Out of the way, blondie!" A red headed boy swung over him, followed by another identical brother. He had a thick accent which sounded like it was from Dublin.

"Bye bye, Yorkie!" The second boy turned to wink, and Alfred blushed, looking down at his Yankees shirt. Goddamn, those boys were attractive.

"Yeah, you better run, you bloody..." A new accent sounded behind him. This one was distinctly from London, similar to the ones Alfred's neighbors used to greet the new family. "They didn't hurt you, right?" Alfred realized the boy was talking to him and turned to look at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Heh..." The American stared for a second at the English teen before coming to his senses and looking away. He had ruffled blond hair and green eyes. Most distinctly, however, was his very thick eyebrows. They were a lot darker than his hair, causing them to be even more noticeable. Despite the anomaly, he was still rather attractive.

"Are you the new American student?" The taller boy nodded, and so the Londoner held out his hand. "Arthur Kirkland. I'm your guide for the day. The gits who trampled you there are my half brothers, Sean and Liam."

"Glad to meet you, Artie!" Alfred grabbed the shorter blond's hand and shook firmly.

"My name is Ar-thur, you idiot! Not Ar-tee!"

"Yeah, whatever dude! Can you show me my homeroom?" The American grinned, adjusting the wireframe glasses he wore. Earlier, he was in a bit of a slump, but now, he already found a nice enough person! And a cute one, too.

"You mean a form?" Arthur sighed, and gestured to the class he emerged from. "We are in here, with my brothers, unfortunately. You'll be with us for the rest of your education here in England." The new kid nodded, and followed him into the room. The Brit led him to the nearest cluster of desks.

A Japanese boy and his tired companion were already occupying two of the five desks. The Japanese teen was doodling in a notebook and the brunet next to him had his eyes closed, though he still fiddled with a cat charm on a thin bracelet. They both came to attention when Arthur sat down with Al.

"Alfred, this is Kiku," he gestured to the doodler, "and Heracles, the resident Greek procrastinator."

"Hello, and welcome to our school." Kiku nodded in greeting.

"H..." Heracles yawned, then continued what he was saying. "Hey."

"Hi! I'm from New York, and it's great to meet you both!" The American flashed another winning smile at the two. The black-haired teen smiled back, and starting quizzing the New Yorker on his Pokemon game knowledge. Arthur tuned out, listening instead to the halls. The halls were fairly quiet, because it was a small school. And then...

"Hey, stop it! Goddammit... Go fuck yourselves!" Alfred startled, but everyone else was evidentially used to it. The door slammed open, and a dark haired boy stomped in. His hair contained a few lighter brown streaks, and a few that almost looked copper. He slammed down into the chair next to the English teen. Sean and Liam walked in afterwards, the one with brown eyes winking at the fuming brunet. The American recognized him as the one who called him 'Yorkie.' "Hey, you're the new kid." The glaring boy was slightly calmer now, and had an Italian accent, slightly dulled, probably from a long time in England. "My name's Lovino. I met your brother earlier."

"Hey! I guess you already know Mattie. I'm Alfred!" The blond happily shook the Italian's hand, then glanced across the room. Arthur's half-brothers sat with a few other kids, but weren't talking to them. The brother who wasn't winking looked over, and the American teen saw he has green eyes like Arthur's.

"The one with green eyes is Sean." Alfred glanced back at the English boy. "The flirty one is Liam. I think he hangs out with Francis too much."

"Tell me about it! Antonio practically castrated him this morning for being near me." Lovino rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue out at the red headed twins. They laughed, and returned to their conversation.

"Francis? Antonio?" The American looked confused.

"Francis is a friend, I guess. He's from France and in our year, form 4. Antonio is Lovino's Spanish boyfriend. He's a year ahead of us," Arthur explained. Lovino blushed and opened his mouth to protest when their teacher whisked into the room.

"Hello, students! I am Ms. Patron! I know I had most of you last year, but we have some new additions this year! Alfred Jones, up here please!" The American sighed, but stood up and walked over. "Introduce yourself, dear."

"Hello! I'm Alfred, but you can call me Al. I come from New York, which is in America. I love hamburgers, the Yankees and American football, and I hate the Red Sox, Massachusetts and this annoying girl who lived near me for awhile." The class chuckled a bit, and he returned to his seat. Ms. Patron took role call, then they were sent off to their next class.

"So, your class is... Here. You're with Lovino, have fun with that." Arthur stopped in front of a classroom. The door said 'Math- Room 26.' Lovino was already inside with another boy. He looked just like the Italian Alfred already met, except his hair had more coppery and light brown streaks in it. The darker haired boy growled angrily while his brother laughed hysterically. Lovino leaned towards him and the laughing boy shrieked and fell backwards.

"I'm sorry Lovi, please don't hurt me!" His voice was really high pitched when he was screaming! The American winced, holding one of his ears.

"I'm not going to hurt you, now shut up!" The blond walked into the classroom, watching as the high pitched boy tackled hugged his brother.

"Ve~ Who's that, Lovino?" The Italians turned to look at the new arrival.

"Oh, hey Alfred. This is my annoying brother, Feliciano." The Italian in Alfred's form shoved his twin off of him. "He's in Form 4 with the fucking Frog. This class is pretty small, and it mixes grades, so we're with a few people from Year 12 and one from Year 10."

"Yeah! There's Big Brother Tonio, Tino and Gil from Year 12, and Li Xa- Lee- Leon from Year 10!" Feliciano was grinning, now back in his seat. He stumbled a bit over the Year 10 student's name.

"Li Xiao. He's from Hong Kong, and he goes by Leon when he's in England. Feli always tries to say his Chinese name, though." Lovino was picking at his nails, ripping them into uneven shreds.

"Get ready for awesome!" The door slammed open, and an albino boy stood at the entrance. A Spanish looking teen stood next to him, grinning. Matthew, of all people, stood wearily besides the two, about half an inch taller than both of them.

"Gilbert, was that really necessary?" The Canadian looked exasperated, sighing.

"Yes it was, Birdie!" The white haired teen had a German accent, and he walked confidently into class. He rubbed his face, making his blush a little less noticeable.

"And that nickname, too! What's with that?" The blond trailed after Gilbert, and sat down next to Alfred. The Spanish boy skipped over to the Italian twins, quickly introducing himself as Antonio to the American boy as he passed.

"So, who's your boyfriend?" The American brother whispered, causing Matthew to hit him. "That's Gilbert. He has a little brother in your grade, Ludwig." The long-haired teen replied in his normal voice. It was quiet enough that no-one heard.

"M'kay, Emil. See you later." The brothers looked up to see a Chinese boy walk into the class. He was playing on his phone which had an obviously scratched at Hello Kitty sticker on it. He had shoulder length hair and his brown eyes were dull. An explosion sound came out of his phone, and he sighed, turning it off. A teacher bustled in after him, shooing him to his desk.

"Get a move on Li, no phone or explosives."

"They're firecrackers." The boy responded in a fairly monotone voice, but he still dramatically slumped into a desk.

"Alright! We have two new students today, so please boys, come to the front of the room!" The female teacher was already too excited. Alfred was good at math, much better than Matthew in any case, but he didn't want to do it. The North American teens trudged to the front of the room.

"Hello, I'm Matthew. I was born in Ontario in a small town called New Prussia. I lived in Toronto for a while, then moved to New York when my parents divorced. I like hockey and polar bears."

"I was born in New York and lived there all my life! Our dad and my mom did divorce as well, but I stayed for my poor emotional brother." Alfred grinned tauntingly.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a million times. Matt cut my arm, not me." The Canadian rolled his eyes.

"Well... You two have the same name! Of course I'd get confused!"

"You were there! And you forgot to say your name, you idiot!"

"Well-"

"Boys!" The brothers turned to look at the teacher. "You may take your seats now. I am Mrs. Debaur." The blonds walked slowly, arguing quietly. The math teacher sighed, and began her lesson, which Alfred barely paid attention to.

The day blurred by until lunch. He followed Kiku boredly. The two had just had History together with Heracles, who had gone up to the roof. The Japanese boy had explained that their group ate up there, to avoid his and Arthur's many siblings. Im Yong Soo and Mei, who Alfred had met in Art, sat up there too. Their brother, Leon, sat with the Emil he was talking to earlier, but they were usually on the other end of the roof.

So, really, they only avoided Yao, the eldest Asian, who was in Matthew's grade, and Iain, Dylan, Sean, and Liam.

Alfred secretly wanted to meet them, however, because they seemed pretty cool.

The two teens settled among their peers, laying down their throwaway trays carefully. It was kind of windy and they had to find an area with little breeze or get a heavy rock. The American started tearing through his food happily. His day seemed to be going well, and he hoped the rest of the year would be just as easy.


End file.
